It's Just a Job, Stop Whining
by CartrigeReality
Summary: The sumer after Cedric died, Dudley suggest for Harry to get a job to keep him out of the way of Vernon, leading to Harrys new position as Night Guard. And since when did Harry have any computer skills? Where is the Manager in this?AUish WARNING: MENTIONS OF ABUSE, A BIT OF GORE, ALCOHOL USAGE, CRUDE LANGUAGE AND HUMOR, AND HOMOSEXUALITY Harry/Jeremy and Parental(ish) Mike/Harry


**OK, let me give you some knowledge of this before you read this or I guarantee you will be COMPLETELY confused. This as kinda a lot AUish. Lets talk FNAF first. This is a mash up of a lot if components from most of the games, and is NOT set in just strictly one. Also, in this, Mike and Jeremy work in the same timeline. Mike works from six am to eleven thirty pm. Jeremy works from mid afternoon to eleven thirty pm. THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT THE ANIMATRONICE DO. Speaking of animatronics, their patterns do change up a bit. Mike's and Jeremy's ages are changed up a bit as well. Harry works from twelve to six am but often just hangs around Freddy's out of uniform as its something to do away from the Durslys. Now on the more Harry Potter side of things, this takes place the summer after fourth year, so Harry is fourteen in the beginning. A bit young, but the 'manager' hired him anyways. Also, this contains a good Dudley, who is NOT a bully, but more so a protective older brother type thing. Petunia is a sort of mid way figure. She doesn't actively harm Harry, but doesn't stop Vernon. Vernon is an abusive bastard. Also, a bit of Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Molly and Ginny bashing.**

 _ **Also, if you believe I should change the rating, TELL ME. I WILL CHANGE IT IF YOU NOTIFY ME WITH A REASON. THANK YOU.**_

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Five Nights At Freddy's, or any references I make.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of abuse, PTSD, Mild Gore, Alcohol, Adult Humor, and Explicit Language.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry winced, gently wrapping bandages around his back, torso, and shoulders. Vernon had come home apparently drunk last night and was particularly angry at Harry for just about no reason. He was thankful Dudley wasn't home, Harry didn't want him to worry. No, enough people 'worried about him' already. He didn't hear the door open till it was too late.

"It was Dad again, wasn't it?" Dudley asked quietly, referring to the bruises and welts on his back.

Harry just nodded, not saying a word.

"Well, a job might help" Dudley said, sitting down next to his cousin. "There's a job opening at Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria from twelve am to six am, and they probably wont mind you coming a bit early." The thick –but not quite fat- boy said, handing Harry a news paper with said job circled in bright red.

"Thanks Dud… this… this will help…" Harry said quietly, finishing up the bandaging with a little help from Dudley. "Sure thing. Be careful though, ok? I don't want… this… to happen again." He said quietly, and Harry simply nodded, throwing on a black hoodie and some jeans to walk to the restaurant in. He had a job to acquire.

It took about fifteen minuets to walk there, he noted, as they lived rather close to it. He opened the door with a ding and immediately threw his hands over his ears at the loud noise. _'Damn, these walls must be sound proof or some shit.'_ He thought to himself, and walked up to the front desk to inquire about the job.

As the desk-person went to fetch the manager, Harry glanced around the room. It was rather large, and tables lined the walls and most of the ground space. A few games lined one wall and the stage had a wall. Up on the stage were the animatronics, A yellow chicken, a blue bunny with a guitar that made Harry want to get that brand of ice cream, and a light coloured brown bear.

"Admiring our robots I see?"

Harry turned back towards the desk to see two men, one around seventeen and one around twenty, the elder was the one to talk.

"Oh, um, I…" Harry mumbled. The older one chuckled. "Heh, Well the names Mike Schmidt, the Shorty here –though not as short as you- is Jeremy Fitzgerald." The newly dubbed Mike grinned. Jeremy just nodded quietly. "Harry, I'm Harry… Harry Potter" He said, adding "I was going to ask about the Night Guard shift and I kinda need a job-" "Your Hired" Mike cut in. "Wha… no background checks… no…" Harry said quietly. "Meh, The manager is out and put me in charge. I don't really _care_ , so you're hired. You made a pretty poor career choice though" Mike shrugged.

Harry blinked. "When do I start?" He asked.

"Whenever I guess? Tonight if that's fine" Jeremy cut in. Harry just nodded, and Jeremy handed over a uniform and a hat. Just before he walked out the door, he stopped, and turned back. "Actually… It's what, almost nine? Which is closing time… Mind if I stay…?" He asked, almost nervously. Mike smirked. "What 'ave we got here, an over achiever?" he half-heartedly mocked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder a bit roughly, right on one of the lashes. Harry winced visibly, but took care not to make a sound. He stepped back slightly. "Please don't do that…" He said quietly. Mike looked a bit confused, but nodded anyways.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Harry was nervous, for a reason he couldn't place. Mike and Jeremy left not fifteen minutes ago, leaving that much time till 'he had to go to the security office' as Mike put it. Harry thought it odd, as he passed by a curtain. Looking behind, he found what once would have been a free spirited fox pirate, now down in shambles. Humming, Harry walked away, thinking about a new project he had in mind.

The office itself set him on edge. It had this odd… feeling. Harry could compare it to the Chamber of Secrets it a way. But at the same time he felt completely safe. It was off-putting, to say the least. Like someone gave you a cake on your birthday, but across the top spelt 'too bad you didn't die this year' or something. It was completely and utterly _wrong_ but you enjoyed it anyway.

Harry shrugged and sat down on the swivel-chair, which Harry noted was brand new. He smelt the lingering scent of bleach and cleaner as well. Harry gagged, disgusted. Had the last Night Guard…? No _WONDER_ they were fired. And this was a _children's_ establishment they were in. If Harry ever met this Night Guard, well, a broken nose would be the least of their worry's. Harry silently thanked and respected whoever the janitors were, all thoughts on how creepy the room is was gone.

He jumped at the sound of the phone ringing, but before he answered it went to message and a clear and obviously male voice rang out.

 _"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact."_ Harry glared at the phone slightly, his minute old vendetta not forgotten.

" _So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Settled in?" Harry asked quietly. How hard can this job be? I mean, who would break into a kids place?" He asked himself quietly.

 __ _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "_ _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._ _Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_ _  
_

Harry paled. "Death…?" He muttered, the bleach smell getting his attention. "I… Misinterpreted that then." He muttered.

 __ _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._ _Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No._ _If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._ _So, remember,_ _these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children_ _and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"What's this have to do with the Animatronics?" He muttered, a bit confused. He seemed to be muttering a lot nowadays…

 __

 _"So, just be aware,_ _the characters do tend to wander a bit."_

Harry glanced through the cameras, and his eyes widened. Chika and Bonny were gone.

" _Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._ _Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was_ _The Bite of '87_ _._ _Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ _"_ _  
_

They bit someone? And they are still in business?!

 __ _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal_ _endoskeleton_ _without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

At this point, Harry was wondering who was in charge of all this. I mean, deadly animatronics. In what universe is this legal?!

" _Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort_ _...and death_ _._ _Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ _"_ _  
_

Harry winced despite himself.

 __ _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._ _But hey, first day should be a breeze_ _. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Harry stared at the phone for a good minute before he remembered he needed to check the cameras. Flipping through, he found Chika in the kitchen and Bluebunnyicecream- ahem, Bonny in a closet. Checking Pirates cove, he saw a hook past the curtain. Better keep an eye on him. Freddy hasn't moved yet, making Harry frown.

He checked the clock, 2am.

Harry stretched, hearing his stomach growl. He contemplated trying to make a break for the kitchen, but a loud bang from that direction decided for him. Harry sighed, he could wait. He was used to hunger anyways, and he ate at around ten, so he'll be fine. It wasn't like he hadn't eaten in a week… Harry sighed and glanced back at the door way, cursing loudly when he saw the fu _dge eating_ _ **RABBIT**_ there. He slammed the door shut just in time, as he heard a loud clang after it closed.

"I will never look at rabbits the same way again." Harry muttered quietly, sifting through the cameras with determination. He'd keep an eye on Chika, and hearing Bonny walk off, the rabbit as well.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

Mike was unlocking the front door to Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria when Harry barreled out, apparently hyperventilating. And with Mike in front of the door, Harry inevitably hit him, causing the two to fall to the ground. "Jeeze Harry, what's got _your_ panties in a twist." Mike joked, standing up and brushing the dirt off his uniform. Harry just stared at him from the ground. "Harry? Man?" Mike asked after a moment of silence.

Harry got up silently. "Tell me… when the Manager gets back…" Harry said quietly, and made his way home. Mike just blinked. "What happened teh him..?" he muttered quietly, walking inside.


End file.
